


NTDP X

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, bro jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Noah knocks once, but when no one responds he pulls out the key card Auston had passed him earlier. He can hear the slick sounds of fucking as soon as he enters and when he rounds the corner he sees Auston between the two beds with someone's, Noah assumes Zach's, feet up on either mattress.“I thought we were going out,” Noah says knocking his fist lazily against Auston's when he holds it out.-The 2018 All Star Game NTDP gang bang we deserve.





	NTDP X

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my muse, the specific porn actor who fucks exactly like I imagine Auston does.

Noah knocks once, but when no one responds he pulls out the key card Auston had passed him earlier. He can hear the slick sounds of fucking as soon as he enters and when he rounds the corner he sees Auston between the two beds with someone's, Noah assumes Zach's, feet up on either mattress. 

“I thought we were going out,” Noah says knocking his fist lazily against Auston's when he holds it out. 

Zach is still wearing his Blue Jackets t-shirt and Auston is naked but his jeans are still around his ankles, like both of them were too desperate to wait. 

“We can go out after this.” Auston says. He picks up the pace with his hips and Zach moans, scrambling his hands across Auston's back. 

“Oh yeah, we'll for sure go out after this, think you'll be up for that, Z?

Zach doesn't respond, because Auston starts kissing him and Noah can hear the way he's whining into Auston's mouth.

Noah tosses his jacket on the chair and settles on the far bed. He has an even worse view from here, can only see Auston from the chest up and hear the way Zach is moaning. 

Auston ducks back down between the beds and the wet sounds of them kissing join the steady rhythm of Auston fucking into Zach. 

"You like that?" Auston says, and Zach whines. "You love getting fucked." 

Noah shifts over, because just listening to Auston is kind of annoying, but seeing the way their bodies move together is actually really fucking hot. 

Zach grips his hands across Auston's back, grabbing him where he can. He lets out short breathy grunts that sound like they're being fucked right out of him. Noah palms his dick through his pants. He's fully hard now, but he doesn't want to get undressed yet or he'll be tempted to touch himself, and then he'll never last long enough to get his dick in Zach. 

"Up," Auston says, but kisses Zach, his hand on his neck, so he can't actually move. "Want you to ride my dick." 

He does eventaully let Zach up and moves to lay on his back. Zach immediately straddles him, lowering himself quickly back onto Auston's dick. Noah thinks it's a little rude Auston arranged them so Zach is facing away from him, and he doesn't know why they're still on the floor. Typical Auston "Do It For The Vine" Matthews. 

Zach leans back, so Noah can see where Auston is playing with his dick. He's not jacking him off really, just rubbing his palm across the head, drawing louder and louder sounds from Zach. 

It's getting hot, so Noah strips off his t-shirt. He thumbs his nipple absently as Auston pulls Zach down to kiss him, picking up the pace and slamming up into him. Finally Noah is at the perfect angle to see the action. Auston's dick driving up into Zach's ass, pink and wet, his ass cheeks bouncing wildly from the impact. 

Zach is making a choked sound on every thrust, creating a staccato rhythm that goes right to Noah's dick. Auston has one hand on Zach's neck and the other around his lower back, keeping him close. He slows the roll of his hips and they kiss deeply until Auston speeds up again. He does that a few more times, speeding up and slowing back down, keeping them both on edge. 

"Fuck, get on the bed," Auston says. His voice sounds unaffected, but there's a sheen of sweat on his forehead. 

While Zach moves to lay on the bed Noah gets up and pulls his pants off and Auston finally kicks his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Z take your shirt off," Noah says, settling back on the bed. Zach huffs, but wriggles to help as Auston and Noah work to pull it up and over his shoulders. They're not even done when Auston pulls Zach to edge of the bed and pushes back into him. 

Noah wanders over to the minibar and pulls out a Heineken. He settles against the pillows on the bed, his feet by Zach's head and takes a sip. Auston presses his forehead to Zach's and rolls his hips. It's propriety, the way he's kissing Zach, his hands bracketing his face. It's almost romantic for a moment, but then Auston pulls back and starts sliding almost all the way out before slamming back in. Zach is jerking his dick and swearing, grunting as Auston goes even faster. 

Auston slows down and turns to Noah. "You want some of this?"

Noah chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Obviously."

Auston presses a quick kiss to Zach's lips before pulling out. He throws the condom aside and nods at Noah, motioning towards Zach's face. Noah can read a play, so he puts the beer down and pushes off his boxers. Zach is already watching him approach and he opens his mouth around Noah's dick. He works up and down with his mouth, pulling off when Auston approaches from his other side. 

Auston pushes his dick into his mouth, holding the back of his neck and he fucks in. Zach doesn't even choke, which is impressive considering how big Auston's dick is. Not as big as Zach's, but big enough that Noah's always been begrudgingly impressed. 

Noah pushes back in and the head of his dick pushes against Auston's in Zach's lips. It doesn't really work, but it's so hot Noah doesn't care, just pushes the head of his dick around, watching Zach try to fit his mouth around both of them. 

That's when the door opens and Jack walks in. "Well now your text makes a lot more sense," he says dryly. 

Auston pulls Zach farther onto his dick, until his nose is pressed against his belly, keeping him there until he starts to choke. "Sup," he nods at Jack.

Jack kicks off his shoes and throws himself on the other bed. "Am I the last one?"

Noah shrugs and shudders as Zach takes him back into his mouth. 

"Yeah, program reunion," Auston says to Jack, then looks down at Zach where he's sucking Noah's dick. "But maybe we should have invited everyone, maybe that would be enough cock for you." 

Zach whines at that, but Auston leans over and kisses him. He pulls back to look at Noah, "Glove up, Hanny, you're up." He grabs Noah's abandoned beer, takes a sip and then pours some into Zach's mouth, just fast enough that some spills down his chin. Auston leans down to lick it off and starts kissing him again. 

Noah rolls the condom on as he watches this, content to let Auston run the show. 

Of course Auston reaches down and slips two fingers into Zach's hole. He's plenty stretched from Auston, this is just for show, but Noah doesn't really mind. Zach pulls his legs up which gives Noah and Jack a view of Austons fingers sliding into his puffy hole. 

Auston slides around to get his dick back in Zach's mouth. At this point his fingers are barely in him anymore, he's more focused on pushing his dick all the day into Zach's throat, so Noah slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own. Zach is so loose and wet, Noah spends a moment marveling, sliding two fingers easily inside. He presses against Zach's prostate to hear his muffled moan, Auston's dick still deep in his throat. 

Noah doesn't know if Auston is going to finish or stop any time soon, and he's tired of waiting, his dick so hard it hurts. He kneels on the bed and pushes into Zach in one long stroke. 

Auston actually does pull back then, so Noah pushes on Zach's legs so they're up by his shoulders. He thrusts a few times, feeling how fucked open Zach feels. He speeds up, loving the way his balls slap against Zach's ass, how he gasps, like it's a surprise every time. 

He leans down so their chests are pressed together. Zach reaches for him like he wants to be kissed, but Noah isn't sure that's a good idea, not with how Auston's being tonight. They've been off a lot more than they've been on, but this isn't Noah's first rodeo. Instead he presses sloppy kisses into the curve of Zach's neck. 

"You feel so good," he says. He licks and bites there, hoping to leave a mark. "You're being so good for us aren't you?"

Zach whines and pulls on his shoulders, lifting his hips weekly to meet Noah's. 

Noah feels a tap on his shoulder and looks behind him to see Auston, stroking himself, a fresh condom rolled on. "Lemme hop back in."

Noah shrugs and pulls out. He learned early on in these things that it's best to go with the flow. He'll end up coming eventually, so any complaints of parity are usually a waste of time. He's seen Zach take more dicks than this in one night, he isn't worried.

He leans against the other bed next to Jack as Auston pulls Zach's hips up and starts pumping his hips into him. Of course he goes right to the hickey Noah had just left, and starts sucking on the skin there. 

"Always has to mark his territory," Jack says. 

"Surprised he doesn't see on him."

"Nobody fucking pee on me," Zach says. His voice is rough already. 

"No arguements from us, buddy!"

Noah laughs. He thinks about taking the condom off, but he's pretty sure he'll get another turn soon enough. Jack is still fully dressed, his slacks tented. 

Auston fucks relentlessly into Zach until his head is hanging over the edge of the bed. "That's my cue," Jack says and walks over. He unzips his fly and pulls his dick out. 

He starts slow, letting Zach suckle on just the head as Auston fucks him. Then Jack balances a hand on Auston's back and pushes in further, so his dick is almost entirely in Zach's mouth. He stays still, but the force of Auston's thrusts pushes Zach further down.

Zach is even louder now, but the sounds are muffled by Jack's dick shoved down his throat. He better hope he doesn't have any media left to do tomorrow, Noah thinks as he watches them, stroking himself slowly. 

Zach brings his hands up to Jack's thighs, but it doesn't keep him from being bounced into his dick.

Jack pulls out to shove his jeans down his thighs, and pushes his dick into Zach's mouth more roughly this time. He matches Auston's rhythm so they're fucking into him at both ends. Zach is a mess, spit and tears all over his face. Jack pulls out for a moment to let him catch his breath before pushing back in. His clasps his hand around Zach's neck as he fucks his throat and Noah wonders if he can feel himself there. 

Jack balances his hand on Zach's chest and keeps going. Noah honestly has no idea how Zach is managing to still jerk himself off with one hand. That's some elite shit right there.

"Turn over," Auston says, pulling out and tapping Zach on the hip. Jack thrusts in one more time, keeping his dick deep in Zach's throat until Auston glares at him and he pulls back. 

Once Zach is on his hands and knees he goes right back to Jack's dick, bobbing his head up and down while Auston dribbles more lube over his dick.

Zach's noises start getting more high pitched and desperate, but like this he can't get a hand on himself. He tries, but can't keep his balance. Finally Auston reaches around and strokes him as he fucks him, fast and hard until Zach comes with a cry. Auston follows right behind him. 

Jack moves towards him and and starts working his dick quickly. He glances at Noah. "You mind?"

Noah shakes his head. "Nah, I'm gonna finish while fucking him, go ahead."

Jack shrugs and tips Zach's face up towards him. He's still fucked out and loose limbed, but he drops his mouth open and sucks Jack's thumb into his mouth. 

"Gonna come on your face, k?"

Zach sucks around his thumb and nods. It only takes Jack a few more strokes to come across Zach's mouth and cheeks. Zach mouths at the head of his dick until Jack winces and pulls away. 

Now that it's actually Noah's turn he pushes at Zach until he's on his back again. Fucking him after he comes, when he's loose and a little sensitive is his favorite way to come. He's usually able to do it, because everyone else either doesn't want that or gets caught up and forgets it's an option. 

Zach whimpers when Noah pushes into him, but he wraps his arms around Noah's neck and pulls him closer. His skin is fever hot and slick with sweat. Noah kisses him then, because Auston is usually more magnanimous after orgasms and Noah likes how sloppily Zach kisses after he comes. 

Zach makes small wounded noises as Noah fucks him, so he keeps it slow, letting his orgasm build slowly until it peaks and crashes down on him. While he comes down he stays collapsed on top of Zach and sucks a mark into his other shoulder, just to be an asshole.

"You're the real all star, Z," Jack says from over his shoulder. Noah laughs and heads into the bathroom to drop his condom in the trash.

He gets a washcloth wet with warm water and throws it to Auston when he comes back in. Jack is already half dressed. 

"Hanny, let's go out, I wanna get drunk at the beach."

Noah laughs and looked at Auston. He cleans up Zach's face gently and tosses the cloth aside. 

"We're out," Auston says, running his thumb over Zach's bottom lip.

Noah laughs. "Lol no shit."

He gets dressed and fist bumps Auston and Zach on his way out. Zach is already half asleep, but he throws up a half hearted peace sign at them as they leave. 

"USA Hockey is do or die, baby," Jack says, knocking their shoulders together in the hallway. 

"Jesus, don't fucking say that now." Noah shoves him. "I'll get hard during pep talks."

"You already get hard during pep talks, you weirdo." Jack slams his hand against the elevator button. "Wheels up, baby. Think you can go for two?"

Noah shakes his head. "Guess we'll find out."


End file.
